thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sex, Lies
Sex, Lies & Videotape is the ninth episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 7, 2002. Plot Doc is up for paramedic of the year and is being followed by a film crew. Doc may have made a medical mistake when treating a patient. Faith recovering from cancer treatment and on the job fails to back up Boscoe while chasing a suspect. Short summary Alex wants Ty to keep their relationship quiet. When Carlos almost walks in on them, he's so shocked and happy that Ty is straight that he doesn't realize the girl is Alex. Carlos lets Ty know that Jason Christopher is the one who told him that Ty was gay. Faith finishes her radiation treatments and is in bad shape, but ignores Dr. Case's advice to take some time off. When everyone notices how sick she looks at the beginning of the tour, she lies and tells them that she caught a bug from her kids. Later, Sully and Ty are called to rescue a family that has been shot and left for dead in the river. When they arrive at the scene, the father, Jared McKinley, tells them that they were abducted, robbed, driven to the river and shot. Hoping to locate some witnesses, Sully and Ty run a check on the license plates of the cars parked along the river and find that one of the cars was registered to McKinley, which makes him their prime suspect in the shootings. While McKinley is being treated at the hospital, a dispatch about holding him for questioning comes through, which he overhears. McKinley escapes by pushing Doc through a plate glass window and stealing a car parked in the ambulance bay. Doc pursues him on foot until Sully and Ty drive up to the hospital and begin to follow him. McKinley leads them on a high speed chase, and evades them when Sully and Ty become involved in a multi-vehicle accident. Bosco and Faith take up the chase, first by car, and then on foot when McKinley crashes into another car and runs from the scene into a nearby apartment building. Barely able to keep up, Faith repeatedly asks Bosco to wait for the backup she's requested and collapses on the stairs, forcing Bosco to press on alone. Bosco finds McKinley behind an open door and they struggle fiercely until McKinley manages to get Bosco's gun and shoot him in the chest. Faith comes to the open door, tells McKinley that she needs to check on Bosco, and offers to put her gun away if he will put down Bosco's gun. As he raises Bosco's gun to shoot her, the ESU team on an adjacent roof shoots and kills him. Back at the hospital, Bosco is treated for a broken rib and Faith finally tells him the truth about her cancer treatments. Doc has been named as one of the finalists in the "Medic of the Year" contest, and is being followed and filmed by a documentary crew from the "Trauma Response" tv show. The crew is a nuisance to everyone but Carlos, who tries to get on camera as much as he can. At the scene of Sully and Ty's MVA, a young teenager who was a passenger in one of the cars isn't breathing and Kim is having trouble intubating him. Since they must do something quickly, Doc goes against regulations and removes the boy's cervical collar to do so. At the hospital, they discover that the boy will recover, but is now a quadriplegic. Later that evening when Doc views the documentary crew's footage of the accident scene, he realizes that he caused the boy's quadriplegia when he removed the cervical collar. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia * Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode. Music *Garbage "Androgyny" *Rupert Holmes did "Escape (The Pina Colada Song)". Quotes :Carlos catches Ty and Alex having sex :Carlos: That was uh… :Davis: Shhhh. I can explain. :Carlos: You better! :Davis: We just started seeing each other, it just kind of happened. :Carlos: Th... That was a girl, right? :Davis: What? :Carlos: That. That was a girl. :Davis: Wh-? Yeah, yeah, yeah. You didn't...? It was just a...a girl. :Carlos: So, you're not... :Davis: No, (laughs) no. No, I'm not. I never have been... no. :Carlos: Seriously? :Davis: I'm not, no. I'm going to get back to... :Carlos: 'Cause your sergeant said... redheaded dude. :Davis: Christopher told you that... and you believed him? :Carlos: Well, what? He seemed sincerer. So, you sure you're not... :Davis: Completely. Completely, I am not. :Carlos: (laughs) Damn, I thought, you know, I was gonna ask you if this outfit worked. ---- :Doc: God help you if Proctor sees you with that camera going. :Ray: I am not afraid of her. She's... (Proctor starts walking over) Put the thing down. Put it down. ---- :Yokas: This is the police. If you have a weapon, it would be a really good time to drop it! ---- :Kim: You're backing us up on a twisted ankle? :Carlos: That's what we do. We back each other up. :Kim: Oh, right, right. :Taylor (to Kim): A television crew and a room full of models. I had no chance. ---- :Ray (to Doc): So, you just go ahead and do what you normally do. :Doc: Normally? You had me walk in the room six times. ---- :Davis (to Taylor after a noise wakes them up): Oh, it's just Carlos. He probably ran into to the birdcage again. :Taylor: He's home? :Davis: Yeah. :Taylor: Oh, why didn't you wake me? :Davis: It's alright, he'll be leaving soon. :Taylor: Are you sure? :Davis: Mmhmm. It's Monday. He's got a morning class. God, I'm actually starting to know his schedule. So what would be the harm in him finding out about us? :Taylor: What? :Davis: Remind me why we have this big secret going. I don't get it. :Taylor: Because he's my partner and this is my private life. :Davis: I wouldn't care if Sully knew. :Taylor: Did you tell him? :Davis: No, I'm just sayin', I wouldn't care, I mean what's the big deal? (Alex kisses him) :Taylor: Let it be for now, okay? :Davis: Well, maybe my silence could be bought. :Taylor: Carlos is home. :Davis: So, we'll have to be quiet. :Taylor: Can you? :Davis: Is that a challenge? ---- :Bosco (to Faith after he got shot): Where were you? I thought you behind me. I kept looking... :Faith: Bos, I'm sorry. :Bosco: I kept looking. Um, I was callin' for you. :Faith: I'm sorry. ---- :Kim (to Doc): What were we supposed to do? Let him choke to death? :Doc: When the collar goes on, you don't take it off. I know that. :Kim: It could have happened in the hospital. If he was injured that bad, it could have happened any where. :Doc: I should've given him 30 more seconds, let the medicine work. :Kim: Doc, you did the right thing. You know, you did what you had to do and you know, sometimes a call just goes bad. :Doc: Was he moving when you got to him? :Kim: Doc... :Doc: Was he moving? :Kim: It... it doesn't matter. :Doc: Was he moving? :Kim: I backed you up in there and if I was gonna say anything, I should've said it then. I'm on probation, Doc and I'm trying to get my son back, and I can't lose my job over this. ---- :Faith: Look, Bosco... :Bosco: It's alright, just let it go. Let's just let it go. :Faith: I just wanna to... :Bosco: No. You... you said you were sick. I shouldn't have pushed you, right? You weren't feeling well. :Faith: I have cancer. :Bosco: What? :Faith: It was in my breast, but I've been getting radiation treatments, you know, to make sure that it doesn't come back. I should have told you sooner, but I thought I could work and handle it and uh... today, I got nauseous from one... one of the pain pills, and, uh... I didn't back you up. And that bullet could have missed your vest. :Bosco: Just stop. All the things that we've learned that we can't control in this world and you're gonna surprise me with this? :Faith: I... I just didn't want to be dumping my stuff on anybody. :Bosco: It's me, Faith. It's me. I'm not anybody. :Faith: Well, I didn't want anybody treating me differently. :Bosco: Are you dying? :Faith: No. (a tear rolls down her cheek) The doctor says it looks real good. :Bosco: You should take some time off. ---- :Ray (to Doc): Is it always this busy? :Doc: Sometimes. Sometimes, nothing happens. :Ray: I'll be your idea of nothing is a lot different than mine. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three